


So, We Got Detention

by rejectofsociety



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Detention, I don’t know how to tag this, they’re awkward and trying their best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 16:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rejectofsociety/pseuds/rejectofsociety
Summary: Michelle and Peter attempt a conversation on their way to detention.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Peter Parker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	So, We Got Detention

Peter left his last class of the day with his head down shamefully. Ned pat his back reassuringly then muttered a goodbye, not lingering too long as he had a bus to catch. Peter briefly flashed a half-assed smile and quickly returned the goodbye. However, Peter was not lucky enough to be heading home. He had been sentenced to two hours of after school detention due to missing his first two classes that morning. 

He trudged down the emptying halls towards detention, dreading the “So, You Got Detention” lecture that he would be forced to hear on loop for the next two hours straight. If he ever saw Captain America again, he might knock him out just for agreeing to make that stupid video. 

“Hey, Peter,” a voice called.

Peter whirled around to see his classmate, Michelle, walking up to him with a little gadget in her hand. She held it out to him and his eyes widened slightly upon seeing part of one of his webshooters laying in her palm.

“You dropped this in science,” she explained nonchalantly, although it sounded like she was deliberately trying to sound casual instead of letting it come naturally.

“Thanks,” he quickly snatched it out of her hand and stuffed it into the side pocket of his backpack. 

She nodded slightly, eying him suspiciously, “what is it?”

Peter continued walking with Michelle at his side, “just part of a science project.”

“We don’t have any projects in science right now,” Michelle pointed out. 

“I-it’s not a school project,” Peter rapidly lied, “it’s something I’ve been working on in my own time.”

“Instead of doing your homework?” She guessed. 

Peter laughed slightly, his mood brightening at the comment. She raised her eyebrows at him then her lips gradually melted into a small smile. She hadn’t intended for her remark to be funny, but Peter had the best laugh and the most contagious smile out of anyone she knew, so she didn’t mind. 

“I mean- no, yeah-“ he rubbed the back of his neck, “yeah, basically.”

She snorted a laugh and shook her head slightly, “well, good luck with that.”

“Thanks,” Peter’s lips quirked into a tiny half-smile as they reached the end of the hallway, “bye, Michelle.”

“Bye, Peter,” she returned. 

The two went quiet, both expecting the other to start walking in the opposite. But, in a moment of brain-breaking awkwardness, they both turned down the same hall, still walking side-by-side. 

Peter pressed his lips into a thin line and Michelle felt her face heat up. The hall was deserted and uncomfortably quiet, leaving the only sounds to be their shuffling footsteps and Michelle’s heart pounding nervously. Peter swallowed thickly as he stared at the ground. Now what? They had said their goodbyes, the conversation was over, and neither knew the other well enough to make a conversation. 

“So, um... a-are you going to detention too?” Michelle forced herself to ask, internally scolding herself for sounding so awkward.

“Yeah,” Peter replied although he thought that was obvious, “are you?”

“Yes,” she raised an eyebrow, still avoiding eye contact, “I just-“

“I know. I knew it the moment I said it,” he quickly corrected himself.

Michelle pressed her lips together and nodded stiffly. Peter’s face heated up a little, feeling both embarrassed and guilty about cutting her off. 

At the same time, he and Michelle went to speak.

“So, what’re you-“

“Why are-“

They both stopped frantically and started over.

“Sorry, I-“

“I didn’t mean to-“

Again, they stopped mid-sentence and averted their gazes to their feet.  _ Did the detention classroom just get really far away?  _ Peter thought to himself,  _ and I feel like it’s really hot in here. The halls are normally cold. Michelle’s kinda pretty— Oh my gosh shut up! Did I say that out loud?! I feel like I said that out loud! _

“What’re you in for?” Michelle quickly said, taking her chance while Peter was quiet.

“Skipping class,” he answered, his tense shoulders relaxing just the slightest bit, “what about you?”

“Oh, I didn’t do anything. I just like drawing people in a crisis,” she replied and almost visibly cringed the moment the words left her mouth. 

_Seriously, Michelle?_ She mentally criticized,  _ literally no one wants to hear that! That’s so weird. Peter doesn’t need to know about you’re stupid little obsession-  _

“That’s cool,” Peter responded and the genuine interest in his voice made her heart leap. Then he joked: “you should draw me.”

“Yeah,” she managed a small chuckle, ignoring the feverish feeling of blood rushing to her cheeks, “I should.”

“And you can show me when you’re done?” He requested. 

“Totally.”

As she spoke, the corners of her mouth twitched into a smile and Peter’s eyes trailed briefly to her lips. He felt a faint fluttering sensation in his stomach. It was brief, but lasted long enough for him to notice. It felt almost like someone had lit a spark inside him— it was warm and pleasant. 

But, as he entered the detention classroom, Peter quickly shook off the feeling and chose to think nothing of it. 

The two took their seats and Peter felt a pang of disappointment when he realized Michelle was sitting a few seats away from him. He couldn’t quite identify where the disappointment came from, though. It’s not like they would be able to talk to each other for the two hours they’d be stuck together. Maybe he just desired some close company. 

Either way, there was no point in lingering on Michelle and Peter couldn’t blame her for not wanting to sit with him. It would probably be incredibly awkward anyways, considering the fact that the two had just barely managed a stiff, two minute conversation. 

_ I wish Liz was here. She’s so pretty— really sweet too,  _ Peter thought to himself as an undeniable smile crept across his lips.  _I should ask her to the Homecoming dance before someone else does. Geez, how do I ask someone out?_ He would definitely have to ask May for advice when he got home.

Meanwhile, as Peter grinned to himself, Michelle couldn’t help but watch from a few desks away. Part of her wondered if he thought about her when he smiled. She knew that was a ridiculous fantasy, but she could always pretend for her own comfort and confidence.

She had genuinely no clue why she hadn’t taken one of the desks next to him. Maybe part of her panicked so she had subconsciously chosen a seat farther away to avoid embarrassing herself— even though she had no idea how she could embarrass herself in detention where they weren’t allowed to talk or move. Grant it, she was socially-awkward, reclusive Michelle Jones with a massive crush on Peter Parker, the one and only person who could catch her off guard— she’d find a way to embarrass herself without lifting a finger.

_Whatever,_ she thought with a sigh as she pulled out her sketchbook and favorite pencil,  _ I can try talking to him later if he’s not too busy running off the face of the Earth and I’m not too busy panicking. _

So, with that thought lingering in the back of her mind, she silently started brewing up a list of things she talk about with Peter and touched her pencil to her paper, creating the beginning of her new sketch. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed ♥


End file.
